


The Secret of Chess

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Leliana being nosey, Prying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana bugs the Inquisitor after she finished a game of Chess with the Commander needing to know how she managed to beat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Chess

“Leliana please will you drop it?”

“No of course not, you _must_ tell me”

Evelyn walked pass the stairs leading to the library as she begged the Bard to leave her be.  
“Why do you even care? This is none of your business” she scoffed.

“Everything is my business. Besides you are the only one who beat the Commander in a game of chess. You _must_ tell me how!”

Evelyn turned to the bard who was grinning like a mad dog. Sighing she cleared her throat.  
“Well if you weren’t _cheating_ all the time you may have a chance, two; I didn’t win. He _let_ me win.”

Leliana stopped on the stairs, hiding the fact she _knew_ Cullen let the Inquisitor win. She just didn’t know Evelyn knew.

“He thinks I didn’t notice, but I did. So there, you have your answer. Now please leave me be.”  
When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned towards the door leading to the balcony of the main hall.

Leaving the Spymaster all by herself. Grinning and chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this one for Quidnunc, but then i liked the idea of Leliana trying to get the secret to beating Cullen at chess.


End file.
